


Same Old, Same Old

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: A commission for someone on tumblr: Jesse McCree and Dell Conagher reunite to look back on their past and talk about the future.





	

“Dell, you haven’t changed at all!”

Dell blushed slightly. This was one of the few times he wasn’t wearing his usual helmet and goggles. It was also one of the rare times Dell wasn’t wearing his standard RED uniform. He had traded it in for a nice blouse and slacks. It was nothing fancy, but he still felt a bit odd. He hadn’t been on a date for a long time. Would you consider a date? Well, it could be a date or just a friendly meet up.

Dell hadn’t seen Jesse McCree in years. So when he appeared in Teufort, Dell was shocked, to say the least. He was somewhat surprised that Jesse had remembered him from those days back in Texas. Hadn't Dell changed? Well, Jesse hadn’t changed all that much. He still was a rugged cowboy. He just had a bit of a thicker beard.

“You look good yourself,” Dell managed a smile. “How is has life been treating you?”

“It’s been treating me fair for the most part,” McCree leaned back. “You still with Reliable Excavation & Demolition?”

“Yeah. The pay is good, and I get to do what I love.”

“Of course,” McCree chuckled as he took a drink of his Coke. “You and your machine Dells. I remember when we were little kids, you used to take televisions apart! Oh god, I remember you did that to Old Lady Jenkins! I thought she was going to skin you alive!”

“God, I can’t believe you remembered that,” Dell chuckled at the memory. “I was so scared that I thought I was going to have to run away from home.”

McCree laughed out loud and smacked his knee. God, he remembered that. They had been young back then. Dell came to him crying, saying that Old Lady Jenkins was going to remove all his skin. Being children, both of them thought she was serious. So McCree suggested they run away. They packed some meager belongings, made a few sandwiches and began to ‘run away.’ They didn’t get that far because Old Lady Jenkins’ daughter found them and assured them that her mother wasn’t going to skin Dell.

Dell still put her TV back together.

“After that, she always was bringing you pie,” McCree finished off the rest of his drink. “She said you made her TV picture better than before.”

“Well, I felt like I owed her,” Dell said, sipping at his coffee. “I had only wanted to see if I could make my television out of those parts.”

“I bet you could if you wanted too,” McCree placed his empty glass on the table. “You’re the smartest person I know.”

“Oh, you’re just saying that,” Dell blushed. “I mean you work with scientists and stuff in Overwatch right?”

“Yeah but don’t sell yourself short,” McCree nodded as the waitress refilled his drink. “And not every smart person comes from a fancy house or something. Heck, Winston’s a gorilla! I’m telling you; you should meet them sometime. I’ve told them all about you!”

“What? Really?”

“Eyup!” McCree grinned. “They all want to know about my fantastic friend from Texas who can make a mini computer out of a soup can.”

“Wow, I can’t believe it! Your fancy Overwatch scientist want to meet little old me?”

The waitress returned with the two men's orders. McCree ordered himself a hamburger with double bacon and no tomato. Dell had splurged a bit, getting a country fried steak with mashed potatoes and a small side salad. McCree took a bite of his burger.

“That’s some damn good eating!” McCree swallowed. “But yes. They want to meet you. And even though they’re ‘fancy’ they’re decent people. I mean Winston’s favorite food is peanut butter. He makes the best PPJs I’ve ever tasted. And Satya is a bit snooty, but she’s nice once you get to know her. She just likes things in their place, and she also wants things to be neat. I used to think she was just stuck-up but after getting to know her, it turns out she’s hecka smart.”

“Well maybe on my next furlough, I could come over? Only if it’s okay,” Dell took a bite of his food. “Wow, this is good.”

“You’d get to see Jack again too. He’s changed, but he’s still Jack.”

“Jack is still there? After all, that happened?”

“Yep!” McCree took another bite of his burger. “He’s become a bit of fuddy-duddy, but he’s still Jack.”  
“Man,” Dell smiled. “I can’t believe it. You know we’ve both grown up, but we’re still the same aren’t we?”

“Yeah, I guess we are,” McCree nodded. “So---do you still sleep with Mr. Engiebear?”

“Yep,” Dell chuckled. “I bet you still have that old stuffed puppy.”

“Mr. Wrinkles? You bet I do!”

They both laughed.


End file.
